Our Meadow
by bellamasen23
Summary: Edward and Bella's meadow really is special, but after a day of clothes, make-up, and alice. Their meadow becomes even more special. Bella's POV. PLEASE READ & REVIEW


Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction ever, but don't feel that you need to tread lightly. Please review and tell me exactly what you think of my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (unfortunately) and i am not the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Alice bounded around the room. I watch silently as her beautiful pixie face washed blank. She was smiling at her vision, and now clearly excited by what was to come, raced me upstairs to dress me for the fourth time in twelve hours.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked hesitantly, her visions often involved me and they weren't always good.

"Never mind that now, we have so much to do!" exclaimed Alice. Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of Alice's huge bathroom mirror and in front of me there were a large array of hair and beauty products. Obviously, given the Cullens beauty, these products were not intended for Alice or anyone else who lived here but were for me. Alice enjoyed her 'Bella Barbie' time so much that she was constantly giving me makeovers and buying me new clothes to wear. Whenever she felt the urge to dress me up or play with make-up, she would kidnap me from my precious Edward.

The first time I saw Edward Cullen, I knew that there was something very different about his family. I turned out to be right, the Cullens were vampires but the only time I am ever afraid of being in a house full of vampires is when it comes to 'Bella Barbie' time with Alice. Be it that she is small, Alice can be very menacing when she wants to be. These are the very few times that my dear Edward relinquishes his hold me.

I was faintly aware of Alice brushing my hair and putting make-up on my face, when I heard the most important voice in the world call for me.

"Bella? Are you alright in there with Alice?" his smooth, velvet voice echoing through the Cullens house. As vampires have super sensitive hearing, I only answer in my normal volume.

"Yes, Edward, I'm alright. Alice is painting my face." I laugh a little, then look up to see Alice giggling away to herself. I didn't think that what I had just said was that funny, but before I could ask what she was giggling at, Alice started answering unheard questions. Presumably Edward's questions, but he asked them so low that a human like me had no chance of ever hearing a single word.

"No. Yes. No, she doesn't know yet. Do you want me to tell her?" Alice paused for a second, processing what was being said downstairs. This little conversation made me question why Alice had not just answered Edward in her mind. She must have known that Edward would say no to telling me, so instead, informed me via her questions that something was happening. It was going to be a surprise,oh, how I dislike surprises. I always felt the pressure to not let anyone down or hurt their feelings.

"Can Edward come in here?" I pleaded with Alice, I could tell she was going to say no but it was was always worth a try. Alice looked down at me sympathetically.

"Bella, no he can't. Not until later," she continued with, "speaking of which, I need to go talk to Jasper for a couple of minutes. Stay right here and don't open the door to any strangers." Alice grinned at me then flitted gracefully out the door. Less than a minute later, I was swept up into a cool embrace. I buried my face into his chest, not caring if I ruined Alice's work.

"Edward." I barely managed to get his name out of my mouth before his lips came swiftly down on mine. His tongue brushing my bottom lip, I sighed in appreciation. He grinned, as he deepened our kiss, our lips moving slowly together. It was bliss, but of course it had to end. I had come to expect the limited time we had when we kissed before we went past Edward's amazing self-control levels. Edward growled quietly, I looked at him and one word answered my unasked question.

"Alice," he murmured as he looked back at the open bedroom door. He touched his lips to mine one more, smiled my favourite crooked smile and was gone. I still felt dizzy from our kiss that I set about calming my breathing and heartbeat, before Alice had a chance to call Jasper in.

Alice of course trying to hide the fact that she knew Edward had been here, looked at the open door, raised an eyebrow smiling and continued with her work. Was that her plan? To give me and Edward a quiet moment alone?

It was not until an hour later that I was able to get up out of the make-up chair. Alice then pulled me along to her wardrobe. She held up a light blue summer dress, no doubt brand new and told me to wear it. I had also come to realise that there was no point in me wasting both our time by arguing about the prices of the clothing she made me wear. Alice stepped back to admire the end result whilst pulling me along to stand in front of a floor length mirror.

"TaDa! So what do you think?" chimed Alice. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was as usual, astounded how Alice could turn my plain features into a girl who was almost as beautiful as a human could be. Sure my looks didn't compare to Alice or even close to Rosalie's but I wasn't doing too bad at the moment. I closed my gaping mouth in a snapping sound. The sound dragged me into a daydream that I was constantly thinking about, Edward hunting. I imagine that he would be as graceful and beautiful as ever, not the monster he believed himself to be. I saw Edward bent over a deer and I giggled. I longed to watch him hunt.

"Not today, Bella," Alice interrupted, breaking me out of my daydreaming. I wonder what she had seen, me watching Edward hunt? I hoped so. Alice laughed, obviously the look on my face must have been somewhere stuck between dreaming and reality but I felt serene and calm.

"Okay Bella, we are going to go downstairs now," indicating to the stairs that were a few metres away. How had we got there so quickly? Must have been while I was thinking about Edward, maybe that's why she laughed. The fact that she had reawaken me so that I wouldn't fall down the stairs in a blissful dream, I smiled, more to myself than to anyone else but Alice joined in. As we descended down the stairs, there stood Edward, in black jeans and his favourite grey shirt. He smiled widely at me and stepped up to me, to take hold of my hand.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked quietly, even though I knew everyone in the house had heard me.

I looked into the living room where the rest of the Cullens sat. Rosalie and Emmett watching a TV show on how to rebuild a car engine, I bet Rosalie could run circles around the shows mechanic. Carlisle were talking softly about an upcoming medical convention. Jasper sat quietly in the corner reading a thick book about the Civil War. By the way Jasper kept scrunching his face up, it looked as though some facts in the book weren't entirely correct. Alice danced over to him, sat on his lap and smiled up at him. I couldn't believe that these amazing people took me in as their own family, even though I wasn't a vampire or legally binded to Edward. Jasper, sensing my complete astonishment and undying love for the people who filled this house looked up and smiled.

"Have a really good time, Bella," chuckled Jasper. Alice grinned at me and I couldn't help but return the gesture to my best friend.

"You look really beautiful, Bella," exclaimed Alice, while the rest of the Cullens murmured in agreement. Edward, who was standing right beside me, addressed nobody in particular telling them we would be back later. I was sleeping over at the Cullens house tonight, with Alice, of course. I smiled at that story I had used countless times with Charlie to let me stay over.

We walked out the door, and got into Edward's Volvo. He drove in silence while I chattered away about my afternoon with Alice. We drove for a couple of minutes, I hadn't noticed where we were heading until the car stopped and I looked up through the window. Instantly I realised where we were. The meadow, but it didn't look like the meadow I knew.

The ground was covered in tea-lights and coloured lanterns and in the middle there was a double mattress, covered in pillows and blankets, there was also a picnic basket where the food inside was no doubt delicious. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees, giving the meadow a romantic, peaceful feel.

"Oh Edward, this is beautiful," I breathed. Edward's face was beyond excited, he was almost bursting out of his skin with happiness. We got out of the car, him faster then me of course and put his arm around my waist as we stared out at the lights.

"Do you like it? I did it myself," grinned Edward. I nodded, because words couldn't be formed when I was in such awe.

"You..Did..This..For..Me?" I stuttered, taking in the scene before me. Edward cupped my face in his hands and bent down to press his lips to mine, working gently in sync. As a few tears trickled down my cheeks, he kissed them before they could fall.

"Yes. I did all of this for you. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered. We walked hand in hand down the short path to our picnic. We sat close together and he held me close as I ate. I wondered who had cooked this food, it was practically gourmet. I would ask Edward about it tomorrow, but right now I wanted to enjoy my quiet time with my angel. Once I had finished eating, we laid down against the pillows and stared up at the stars. Edward held his arms around me when I cuddled into his chest. He kissed my hair gently and I turned my face up to meet his.

"This is perfect, Edward. You are perfect," I beamed up at him. Edward re-adjusted himself on to one elbow so he was looking down at me. He bent down to kiss me, but just as he did he whispered,

"You are incredible and I am so lucky to be with you," he smiled crookedly at me.

We were in our meadow and we'd be together forever.

* * *

So what did you think? I'd really love it if you could review. Tell me if quys think i should do another chapter, and what you think should happen next.

bellamasen xx.


End file.
